The Walk
by Habiibti
Summary: Kevin is taking a little walk. Andsomething unusually happens. AU Onesided OCxKevin.


**Story: **The Walk  
**Genres:** Angst/Humour  
**Author: **Habiibti  
**Disclaimer:** This story is mine. The characters are mine.. It's all MINE Mwahahahahahaha..coughcough.. No actually this story has nothing to do with beyblading ifI have to be honest so.. There..

Here is DA STORY

* * *

, Mum, I'm going out.'' 

,Sure, whatever Kevin.''

,Gee, thanks mum, I love you too.' He thought sarcastically while glaring at the kitchen door. He slammed the front door and walked down the steps. He put his hands in his pockets, frowning at the deserted street. It would be pitch dark, if the street lamps hadn't been glowing. The cold made him shiver slightly. He began to walk down the street looking grim.

The air was damp and heavy after the rain there'd been there a half hour ago. Kevin missed one puddle, and grumbled when his pants got a little wet.

,Stupid rain.' he thought. ,Rain stinks, rain's wet.' He blinked and snorted. ,God, how depressing do I sound.'

He turned a corner, and walked down Victoria Street. He could hear the ringing of Big Ben.

,Already 11pm? Must've walked slower than usually.' He glanced up from his staring at the side walk, and he saw a lady walking with some bags. The bags looked heavy, and she stumbled a bit. He heard and saw the bags fall to the ground.

,Bloody hell'' The lady shouted irritated. Kevin watched on with amusement. The lady took her hand to her forehead and sighed. She noticed Kevin and called to him.

,Help me out here, lad, instead of just watching.'' He walked towards her and looked at her arrogantly.

,Hn'' He grunted and continued past her. She stared after him for awhile, not comprehending that he said no. She narrowed her eyes and grumbled about 'young ones these days, and their attitudes'.

,She had it coming… I think' He smirked a little, but glared darkly at the pavement. He walked by a dark ally. He stopped when something moved and looked into the dark. He shuddered. He took a wary glance before he continued.

,Meeoorw'' Something big and smelly jumped on him.

,Gaaarh'' He screamed. He frantically looked around to find the thing that assaulted him.

,Nothing's here' He thought. ,Beside that cat' He looked at the cat. ,Is that CAT smiling smugly at me?' He stared at the incredulously.

,Nah'' He said, grunting at his own stupidity. But he still walked away with slightly quick steps. He slowed down rolling his eyes, but STILL he took a glance over his shoulder, his gaze finding the cat. It was still there. Staring intense at him smiling smugly.

,Brr, creepy cat'' He shuddered. He took a last glance and walked away. Not a long away was Big Ben. It was dark and gloomy. He picked up his pace a little, when his thought turned back to the cat.

Kevin heard some scratching right behind and he whipped around. Nothing was there.

,Ooo-kay'' he said out loud, a little panicked. In the corner of his eye he saw something disappear. He stood completely still and was very tense. He saw a shadow growing behind him, looming over him. Sweat started to show on his brow

,Okay' he thought determined. ,Isson, isson'

,Aaaaarg'' he yelled and jumped around, taking a fighting stance. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

,HUH'' It was… the CREEPY fricking CAT. He rubbed his eyes. He looked again and… Blinked owlishly.

,It's... gone'' he stated out loud. He took a wary glance around. He had a really weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

,It must be my mind playing tricks on me'' he said with fake optimism. He laughed nervous and checked anything that look suspicious. He was sweating furiously and his palms were icky. He dried them of in his pants. He felt something behind him and stood very still. His heartbeat sped up. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and drumming in his ears. Kevin looked at a puddle by his feet, and looked in the water. It showed a reflection. No... way. He whipped around again and there. THE CAAAT. It was smiling smugly with long, sharp fangs and dripping spit. The cat had tripled in size. He stared at it and felt his heart go insane. The cat was eying him evilly. Suddenly it yowled and jumped. Kevin screeched in fright and sprinted blindly. The houses were blurring at his speed. He glanced over his shoulder and yelped. The cat had grown bigger. He sped up and amazingly jumped over a trashcan.

,Humans can do amazing if they set their… What the hell' He would've laughed out loud, if he wasn't so fricking scarred. He saw a bridge in front of him. It was the Westminster Bridge. But hey, so what. He was being chased by a REALLY big cat, which were without doubt going to eat him. He kept running and so did the sweat. But of course, ye irony shall happen to thee. Kevin missed some uneven bricks, and he fell flat on his face. He turned around and saw the cat. It was so big now, that if it would stand on two feet it would almost the same size as Kevin.

Kevin yelped and scurried away. The cat jumped on him, and some spit landed on his face. He grimaced.

,Ain't ya a pretty one'' the cat… said? It was smiling perversely at him.

,Huh'' Kevin said panicked.

,Yo gonna be ma bride, and imma role with yo as ma catqueen.

,What'' he yelped. He stared at the cat. Not enough that the fricking cat was talking, but hell, it wanted him as his CATQUEEN. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes and turned his head, glaring at the author, who was looking very smug.

,What'' he growled.

,Shh'' the author shushed. ,Get back to your role slave''. And cracked the whip, that suddenly appeared by her laptop. The author took a victory pose and laughed maniacally. ,I've created you. I OWN you MWAHAHA''

,Right, freak'' He cleared his throat. ,What?''

The cat that had been left out by the little conversation and looked bored, stared leering again.

,Yeah, an' our wedding will happen... now'' He snapped his fingers and before stood a minister. Kevin felt himself change and looked down in horror. His clothing had been replaced with a wedding dress

,We are here to gather these two and bla bla bla.. .'' He looked at cat. (Creepy cat is now called 'Cat'),So will you, Cat, take Kevin, to be your catqueen bride.''

,Yeah 'course,

,And will you Kevin, take Cat, to be your owner, err I mean catband?''

,No'' He yelled in horror.

,Right, you are now catband and catqueen wife.'' The audience that had suddenly appeared 'awed' The minister looked at Cat. ,You may know kiss your catqueen.'' Cat leered at Kevin and wiggled his eyebrows suggesting.

,Gimme some sugar, babe'' Kevin stared in horror as the smacking catlips came closer.

,Mmm'' Cat hummed almost there.

,Noooooooooooooooooo''

,oooooooo'' His yelling abruptly stopped and he looked around. He was sitting in his bed, clutching the bed quilt. Sweat was all over him. He looked around frantically, and sighed in relief.

,Just a dream'' He muttered. ,Thank you lord''

,Shuddap babes, I ain't sleeping for fun'' Kevin's eyes widened and he looked to his side. There on his side was, with no way of mistaking, a very big cat, named cat. He looked towards the author.

,I really despise you.'' He whispered pathetically before fainting.

,Hehe'' the author grinned. , The fricking end''

* * *

Don't ask me what kindof psyko I am.. OK.. .. The story just popped inmyhead. 

Please R&R


End file.
